


Hazards

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark images, Implied Violence, Poetry, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: Flashes and dark images, broken worlds and minds.





	Hazards

Empty chasms.  
Endless screams.  
Shards of dreams.  
Ghost of choices.  
  
  
Stolen breaths.  
Broken lives.  
Segments of roads.  
Pretence of fantasies.  
  
  
Wafts of candles that  
Cry towards the sky.  
Silences of stars that  
Falls over the universe.  
  
  
Ruinations of snow that  
Pant into the night.  
Hisses of clouds that  
Drowns in the light.  
  
Where does reality start  
And illusions end?  
Vermilion is the colour  
Of the next frontier.


End file.
